memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Code of Honor/Chapter 3
The Helena is at impulse. In the mess hall the trial is going on as Alexander looks at Admiral Cornwell. I have studied Captain Taylor's report, and the reports of the other officers on the bridge and I believe every word of it, it's a point of pride for the Federation that Starfleet officers never lie or commit fraud, so I will accept the facts of the case as they have been submitted Ambassador Rozhenako says as he looks at Admiral Cornwell. Captain Kira responds to it. I have also done the same Admiral, but I believe someone else destroyed the Klingon outpost says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cornwell. Admiral Cornwell looks at him. Captain that's not the issue here we're trying to prove the innocences of the Helena Captain Admiral Cornwell says as she looks at him. He looks at her. That is the issue here, by finding the real attacker that will prove the innocences of the Helena, Kat says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cornwell. Ambassador Rozhenko looks at him and Admiral Cornwell. We Klingons are not concerned with matters of fact and circumstance, what matters to us is what was in Taylor's heart when she gave the order to fire, was she just a Starfleet officer doing her duty or was she wanting revenge for the deaths of 1,000 we killed during the cold war with the Federation Ambassador Rozhenko said as he looks at the Admiral. Captain Kira looks at him. The facts do matter, Starfleet officers don't take revenge says Typhuss as he looks at Ambassador Rozhenko. Typhuss looks at Admiral Cornwell. I can't be Captain Taylor's lawyer anymore, Commander Harmon Rabb will replace me and I must find the real attacker says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Cornwell. Taylor looks at her. Uh Admiral can you give me and the Captain a few moments please Captain Taylor says as she looks at Admiral Cornwell. She nods at her. They both walk out of the mess hall. You're giving the case to that shrub? Captain Taylor says as she looks at him. He looks at her. You better watch it, that's my friend you are talking about, he's a lawyer and I'm not, he is one the best lawyers in JAG or I could give it to Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Taylor. She looks at him. A lawyer with a bad rep still many don't trust him after what happened to him after he was accused of killing Lieutenant Singer, I read his file before he was summoned here Captain Taylor says as she looks at him. He looks at her. All right, I will give it to Lieutenant Colonel Mackenzie, take it or leave it says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Taylor. She snickers. Remind me to never try to cheat you in poker Taylor says as she looks at him. He pats her on the shoulder. Kira to Intrepid, one to beam back says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. The Intrepid beams him up. On the bridge Captain Kira walks onto the bridge and walks down the ramp and heads for the helm and ops stations and gives Lieutenant Barker an order. Set a course for Alliance space, warp 7 says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Barker.